The Disciples
by AfroSamurai98
Summary: Humanity has conquered death. It has achieved immortality. But death is something not even an immortal can escape. it is necessary to keep the balance and humanity to live on Planet Earth. Agents are the chosen ones. Bringers of death. Two young individuals, Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, are chosen as disciples. They are asked one simple question: "Can you become death?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Disciples Chapter 1**

The agent arrived in early summer on a rather chilly afternoon in June. Kate was minding her own business sitting in the living room trying to solve a rather difficult Chemistry problem, messing around with chemical structures, trying to find the molecular weight, before the agent stepped in and sucked in what seemed to be like the entire air flow in the house. The agents presence was heavy and nearly everyone around the vicinity of him seemed to almost bow down as a sign of respect.

Guests were quite frequent in the Beckett household and when the doorbell rang, no one thought of it as unusual as all of them had expected another guest. What they hadn't expected was that at their doorstep was a bringer of death. Whenever an agent showed up it wasn't like in the movies where the atmosphere would turn dark, the fall leaves would suddenly start blowing in every direction, and the sun would dim in the presence of a dark entity. That was not the case here. Everything seemed normal. Just as normal as a mailman dropping packages in front of doorsteps. Agents would show up, do their diligent duties, and be on their merry way.

Johanna Beckett was the person that ended up answering door without looking through the peephole who it was. However, once she did see him nearly all the color in her face left her, she was frozen solid to the ground daring not to move. It felt that if she had moved her body would have fallen apart.

"Ms. Beckett I presume? Do you mind if I enter your premises?"

The person on their doorstep had a deep voice that was firm and confident. It was a voice that many agents would try and replicate as it seemed to be only tone that disarmed any person that knew death was upon them. Kate knew just by the voice and the clothes the visitor on their doorstep was wearing that an agent had arrived. She still couldn't believe it. An agent was at the entrance to their home!

"My apologies! You may enter at your pleasure," replied Johanna Beckett in a shaky tone trying to remain as calm as possible. She had to let him in. There was no other choice. When the agent walked past her it felt like she was the visitor and she was in a house that belonged to the agent.

The agent stepped in the house taking in the air and making his presence known to all the inhabitants of the house. His shoes made no noise on the wooden floor as it seemed he was gliding across the floor disturbing not even the dust that may have settled on the floor. His clothes seemed to be made of the finest Turkish silk and had the appearance of a suit that seemed to almost look like a Monk's robes. The suit robe covered his body graciously as though it was a living being on its own and trying its best to keep its owner as comfortable as possible. If Kate recalled correctly, an agent had the liberty to choose whatever the color of his attire may be except the color black as in their line of duty it was a color that was deemed too offensive. Black was a color that is used to convey moments that lack the presence of light and agents were the opposite. They had to convey onto their victims as much as possible that they were the agents of light and they represented the humane side of human beings and that is why they did the jobs they had took upon themselves.

Many agents chose their colors to be bright as possible while other chose a color that was rather dim and pale but not overtly so that they appear black. The suit robe the agent had on glided across the floor flawlessly and anyone in the world could recognize an agent from far just from their attire as that how much unique they were. No one in the public could wear the same attire and if they were the punishment would make the person wish they had been a nudist instead. The clothes of an agent made many run out of fear while at the same time it attracted many others towards them.

The color quite often times displayed the agents persona or rather what their personality was like. This particular agents robes were beige in color and it was quite pleasant on the eyes as it was not overtly white. However, that did not change why the agent was here.

The agent removed a beanie he had been wearing, a little unusual for an agent, which revealed a perfectly cut fade hairstyle, his skin was black his but his face was cold which could have been the result of the cold weather outside. His eyes seemed almost dead but still had some fire in them from what was about to take place. Kate got up from her sitting position out of pure shock and fear rather than respect. She was taking deep breathes now and almost hyperventilating on the site of the agent. Her knees were losing nearly all the strength they had and her whole body was trembling in fear no matter how much she tried to tighten her muscles. She tried to present her best self and did not want the agent to see her in a weak state of despair.

"The cold is seeping in. Would you mind closing the door?" the agent asked Kate's mother. She did as she was commanded and as she closed the door Kate could tell from just her body language just how hard this was for her. Once the door was closed that meant the agent was truly in their house and he wasn't leaving without taking something that almost everyone deemed precious.

The agents gaze swept across the house and spotted Kate in an instant giving her a small smile. "Why hello there, Katherine," said the agent. The mere fact that the agent knew her name and the way he said it in a deep calm tone shook Kate to her core. She was now even more frozen to where she was standing if that were possible.

"Katherine! Stop staring dear. That's awfully rude," said her mother in a hurried tone. "Say hello to our honorable guest."

"Good evening, Sir. I hope you are doing well."

"Hello" said Kate's younger brother, Ryan Beckett, in a squeaky voice who had come running out of his bedroom once he had heard the doorbell ring. He had heard the deep voice of the agent and suddenly all the energy the young one had drained in an instant. Once he saw the agent he could barely squeak out the greeting that his mother was insistent on. He quickly looked at Kate and then his mother in a worried look. Whose life was the agent going to take? Who was the chosen one? Will it be him? Will it be his sister? His parents?

"The smell in this house is pleasant. Someone must be cooking," said the agent observing Ryan for a few moments as he breathed in the smell of a well-cooked meat loaf. "I was right to assume this was the house where the smell was coming from."

"I was just about done with the meat loaf, sir. It is not that special." Her whole life Kate had never seen her mother so weak and fearful while talking to someone. The confident and independent Johanna Beckett was replaced by a woman who didn't know what reality she would be in the next hour. Or rather her whole family would in.

"That sounds lovely," said the agent, "and that is especially good for I do not require special meals." He walked over to the living room and awaited a meal from the mother of the household.

All agents had to eat. Maybe he was here to eat a meal and be on his merry way to complete his real mission?. Could that be the reason he was here? Every restaurant in the world opened their doors to agents and not one dared charge them a price for the meal they had served. Why was he here then? Was he that hungry? Was he in the mood for a well-cooked homemade meal? Kate had heard rumors that some agents wanted their victims to make them a meal before the agent did what they had to. Is that what this agents ritual was? Eat before the victim and then take their lives?

Kate did not know what the agents intentions were and he didn't show them either as he sat down and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The Beckett's could only look and give him whatever he desired. Kate wondered whether the food that the agent eats could spare them their lives as it was often the case for people to do whatever was possible to sway the agents motivations in their favor.

Johanna Beckett reentered the living room with a drink in her hand for the agent had requested it and quickly went back to the kitchen to refine the most important she had ever made in her life. Kate had to admit that her mother was not exactly the best cook as most days she would home and quickly whip up a serviceable meal. But tonight, it was different. Their entire existence depended on this meal no matter how absurd that sounded. Kate's father was on his way home and she wondered whether they would perish before her father arrived. Was the agent waiting for him? She couldn't get anything from the agents face and that frustrated her to no end.

To say Kate was petrified would be an understatement. In front of her was a man that could kill all of them right now and it would be deemed legal under the eyes of the law. She wanted to run away. She wanted to hide. She wanted this to be a dream or a nightmare. But she didn't run away. Her mother didn't raise her that way and that's why she stayed in the living room looking and observing the agent in every detail possible. She wished she could read his mind but he gave nothing. It was as though a stone figurine had been placed in their homes except it was alive and very much breathing. Ryan was right next to her which surprised Kate but she could easily feel his anxiety and his little body trembling in fear. She wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay but she was at a loss for words. She couldn't lie to him. He knew what was coming and she felt a tight knot in her stomach knowing full well she couldn't do anything.

The agent finally introduced himself and pronounced his name to be Agent Montgomery.

Ryan's eyes lit up in recognition.

"I…did…I did…A report on you, Agent Montgomery," said Ryan yet again in a squeaky tone. "The name rings deep in the philosophical and detective reasoning field from the old days."

This made Agent Montgomery smile. "I picked his name for he was one of the finest investigators from the old days. He was truly one of the greats. Shame the people in that age did not appreciate him enough and for what he had done for deductive reasoning. The world would be a lot less knowledgeable without him."

"I am not sure but I am pretty sure I have you in my Agent Card Collection deck," said Ryan. "I have nearly all the Agents in my deck from the Americas. You looked younger in the deck collection though."

Agent Montgomery looked to be his fifties from the way his face looked but his hair told another story. The faded hairstyle was crisp and clean but his face told a story of a veteran that had faced countless wars. It was quite a shock to Kate that a person could let themselves reach this age as many preferred to be in their twenties for their entire existence by resetting their age barometer. Kate truly wondered how old he truly was. 140? 130? How long had it been since the agent had been given the duty of taking people's lives?

"May I ask a question Agent Montgomery?" Kate asked.

"Go ahead child"

"Is your appearance your true age or have you chosen to look that old?"

Her mother had come back into the room and had heard ask the question which horrified her. "Kate! What an unwise question to ask! Apologize!"

"Never mind that I like questions that are direct. Helps me answer questions in short terms," replied Agent Montgomery bemused by the girl in front of him. "She is truly an honest person in heart and I will give you my honest answer. I have forgotten my true age but alas I do remember that it is between the ages of 180 and 190. For the reason I choose to look this old is because the people I pass on are comforted by it. They are of the belief that I am the wise and sensible."

This made him smile a little.

"Is that why you are here?" asked Ryan trembling. "Are you going to kill one of us?"

Agent Montgomery gave Ryan a small smile.

"Dinner is ready I presume. I am here to eat that is all."

No one believed him.

* * *

Jim Beckett arrived right before dinner was being served. He had a grave look on his face that meant he had been foretold by Kate's mother of the guest he was going to meet upon his arrival. Despite that he presented himself in a respectable manner and presented himself before the agent who greeted him with a handshake. Kate knew deep down that behind the professional behavior was a man that was trembling in fear of what was about to happen to his family.

The meal began and it happened to be the most awkward dinner they had together as a family. The silence was often times broken by the agent with comments such as "This is what a home should be" "What a nice drink this is I must say. The flavor is impeccable" "This is the best meatloaf I have had in the Americas. Swear upon me." Despite the compliments the Beckett family had a hard time responding in good faith as their guest wasn't exactly a neighbor from down the street.

"I must confess that I have not seen you around this neighborhood, Honorable Agent Montgomery," said Jim Beckett finally breaking the ice from the family's end.

"And you have thought right. My visit to these parts are very rare," he replied. "As you may know many of my colleagues are quite famous and love to be in the eye of the public. But I am not of the same cloth. I do not prefer the fame. Rather the anonymity of the duty is what I desire. It makes the job more manageable."

Kate seemed irritated by that comment. "So, you're saying there is a right way to take someone's life? A manageable way?"

The agent contemplated the question for a few moments and then replied, "There are ways that I feel personally are of the savage nature. But there are ways that are deemed the right way. The inner personality comes in play here."

The meal came to an end and then the agent spoke again, "Now that the meal is done. Would you be kind enough to tell me more what the Beckett family is about?"

It didn't seem like a question or even an inquiry. It was a demand that needed to be met. Kate was perplexed on what type of game this agent was playing. She wondered if he was genuinely interested in her family. Was this how he played with his subjects? She knew that the agent was aware of their names and most likely other personal details. So then again why would he ask?

Johanna Beckett went first. "I am a food scientist."

"I am a History professor at the state university," said Jim Beckett.

The agent looked more interested in Kate's mother response and asked, "Why cook from scratch then? You're a food scientist by profession. You can whip up a steak from a pill."

"True, most of the product we produce is available in pill form," she replied wiping her mouth with a table cloth.

"Then what is the use of more food scientists? Almost all food that is desired is ready in pill form," said the agent in a questioning tone.

This made Kate quite uncomfortable. The agent had questioned the very existence of food scientists. The world was overpopulated and needed stabilization. Where did food scientists fit in if the battle of food consumption was solved scientifically?

Kate looked at her mother whose face had turned pale white. She was now questioning her existence and trying to rebuttal the agents claim of the importance of her mortality. "Food is always involving. We need new techniques. Efficiency is key. There is always room for improvement. People's tastes are ever changing."

"And my dad's job is extremely important too! He is a history professor and is needed to remind us of the past!" pipped Ryan in a surprise outburst.

"What history?" asked the agent slightly agitated. "The past is in the past and if anyone wanted to know then is a professor really needed? We can teach ourselves theoretical physics now. The past is set in stone and the future I think you all agree is already set in stone. We have peaked to say the least."

The Beckett family was shocked and nearly all hope they had was starting to diminish by what the agent had said. Kate on the other hand was deep in thought about what the agent had said. She knew what he was trying to convey and deep down in the dark parts of her logical side it made sense. Humanity had a reached a point where further advancement would take a miracle. There were little to no questions that were left unanswered. That meant each person was inherently equal to each other. Was there anything left that could not be deemed useless? This made Kate quite mad to her inner core but even then she knew what he was saying was right.

Kate was the hothead of the family and often times it was the case that her anger lead her down a warpath and deal with the repercussions later. And even with the presence of the agent it did not deter Kate from being a straight shooter.

"What exactly are you here for apart from the obvious? If you want to take one of our lives the do so and stop with these unnecessary inquiries. This is psychological torture!" said Kate exasperated.

Her mother suddenly started coughing and her father seemed ready to grab her from across the table and drag her to her room.

"Katherine Beckett! What in the name of Archimedes did you just say? Have some decency!" exclaimed her mother who was still in a fit of coughing.

"You don't understand mother! He is here. He won't leave without completing his duty. Get it over with and we all know that in his head he already knows who is going away forever. Isn't that right Agent Montgomery?" asked Kate in a sudden outburst response to her mother.

The agent was unfazed by Kate. "Not all of us know who we are going to take," he replied gently. "Remember every single agent is different one way or another."

Ryan was crying now. He knew what was about to happen. The boy would not stop even when his father consoled him.

"You're right however that all agents must commit this act of killing," said Agent Montgomery somberly. "But we are people too. We need to eat, sleep, and yes we must talk as well."

Kate suddenly got up with her plate and said, "I hope the meal was adequate and you may depart from these premises."

Jim Beckett was the first one to break. He broke down in instant with tears welling up in his eyes and his hands shaking as a result. He quickly left his seat and got on his knees begging the agent for mercy. Kate couldn't believe her own father was on his knees and on the verge of crying. "She doesn't know what she is talking about, Your Highness. She's too hot headed as you can see and I, as his father, would take the punishment for her actions. I beg of you!"

The agent pondered for a few seconds and stood looking at Kate's father with a stoic expression. "I don't see why you need to apologize. As an agent we sought for people that challenge us in any way be it mentally or physically. The only thing we come across are people sucking up to us in any way possible lavishing us with riches that we don't really deserve and praise that is not warranted. It's a parade of admirers that are forced to do things they don't want to. Sometimes it is necessary for us to face a challenge. Someone to stand against us. Question us and our morality. Our ethics. It makes us, at least me personally, feel that I am still a human being."

He then walked across the dining area and took a knife from the kitchen looking at the blade with piercing eyes. The blade glistened in the light. It was sharp and ready to be used upon its masters command. He then stabbed the air with lethal force in different directions as if checking how it would do in battle.

Ryan was now completely sobbing and no matter what his father did it did not stop him from wailing out loud from what was about to take place. His father was at a loss for words and tightened his grip on his sons shoulders to keep him from completely falling apart.

Slowly the agent walked out of the kitchen and approached Johanna Beckett.

Kate Beckett was ready for that and ready to protect her mother at all costs even if it meant losing her own life from protecting her. Her plan was to throw herself in the path of the blade and give her mother enough time to escape somehow. But she knew deep down that it was impossible to escape once an agent had decided to end your life.

The agent stood a few feet from Kate's mother and instead of swinging the knife held out his other hand which had an orange bracelet adorning his wrist. The bracelet had a small blueish diamond in the middle that held the chain of the bracelet together. It was the bracelet that all agents around the world wore and the significance of what this agent was about to do was astronomical.

"Kiss the diamond, Ms. Beckett."

"What is the meaning of this…" said Johanna exasperated on what was taking place in front of her.

"JOHANNA! JUST DO IT!" her husband bellowed at the top of his lungs

Johanna wiped the tears off her face and did what she was told by the agent and kissed the diamond. It turned a bright blue color which meant that all the other bracelets around the world would turn blue indicating that Johanna Beckett was immune from death by an agent for an entire year starting from today.

The agent smiled at the sight of the bright blue color and seemed content on what had transpired today at the Beckett household. He then decided that they deserved the truth.

"The reason for my trip was that your neighbor was chosen to be passed on today," he said nonchalantly. "Nikki Heat was the one chosen but as it happens she was not home. And my stomach was quite in the need for fulfillment."

He walked towards Ryan and brushed his hair slightly as though he were a dog but for some reason it calmed him down almost instantly. The agent then walked towards the door with the knife firmly in his grasp and leaving nothing to the imagination on how their neighbor would meet her end. He quickly turned around and looked directly at Kate.

"You my child," said the agent. "Would make for an excellent agent as you have seen through the mirages this world has put up. You have seen the light when many choose to be ignorant and stay in the dark."

Kate felt ill at the mere thought of her being an agent. "Not on my life. Why would I ever become death?"

"Alas," replied Agent Montgomery. "You have already passed the initial test."

He then opened the door and walked towards the neighbor's house to cease her existence.

* * *

Not one of the family members spoke to each other that day. It was dead silence. None of them spoke of the death that had taken place right next door to them and how close each one of them were to being picked. Jim Beckett had turned on the TV to a very high volume to drown any noise that would have seeped through the walls of their neighbor. There was no noise. It was silent. Death had arrived in the doorstep of Nikki Heat silently as the night itself and taken her away in one swift motion.

Nearly two hours later the agent knocked on their door again. This time it was Kate who had opened the door and not a single drop of blood was seen on the suit robe that the agent had worn. It was a clean job and he had done without any trouble. Kate noticed the knife was still in his hands but it was clean as well and he handed it to Kate.

"You can keep it," said Kate not taking her eyes off the agent. "Doubt we will have any use for it."

"There must be a use for it," said the agent not taking his eyes off her either. "Keep it as a reminder."

"What exactly must we be reminded of?" asked Kate bitterly knowing the answer full well.

"We as agents are tools that bring upon death. We are the bringers of death. It is you and your parents that bring upon death upon themselves. It is your own willingness to end thyself. And I ask you to share that burden with me."

He then placed the knife gently into the hands of Kate and then walked away slowly into the gentle night. She watched him turn a corner and disappear into the darkness. She then walked to the garbage can in the kitchen and disposed of it while still feeling the vibrations in her hands of the act that knife had committed.

* * *

 **Word From The Author** : I AM BACK FOLKS! With yet another original story for Kate and Castle!. The premise of this story is rather strange I have to say but it is something that I have been thinking and needed to do something with it and this was the result. I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. There is much more to come I promise. Please Review! I need to know what you are thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Karma**

Standing atop a forty-story building Javier Esposito looked down once more and threw himself off the edge landing hard on the pavement making a mess that would have given trauma to any on lookers. This greatly annoyed Esposito's parents to a point where they didn't even bother showing up to the hospital. After what seemed to be his fiftieth attempt at committing 'suicide' it had now become a chore for his parents and even the nurses to keep nursing him back to health. But one person in his life always showed up no matter what. Richard Castle always showed up. He didn't know why he always showed but he did and he told himself that Castle was just that kind of a friend that was always there for you no matter what.

Castle sat on a chair that was placed right next to Esposito's bedside and awaited his friend to wake up from the Recovery-Phase that had been activated by the nurses. Castle didn't the mind the quiet. The hospital was a quite peaceful place much like a library. There were no other patients or heart monitors beeping or nurses running around making sure their patients were okay. It was peaceful and he was grateful for it. His house was in a turmoil and he didn't mind the serene quiet that the hospital of all places provided. His home was overfilled with people that he hardly even recognized anymore from cousins that he didn't even know existed, great-great grandparents that were not willing to pass on and looked the age of thirty, and new babies that were due in the next few months to pile on the chaos that had already inherited the household.

"You're going to have new nephews now and a new me too, Castle," his grandmother had once said.

This had not set well with Castle's mother, Christina Castle, as she did not like the idea of her own mother looking younger than her. This had influenced her to pursue her younger self in order to appear more appealing despite the fact that she was already married. Castle's grandfather on the other hand had bailed out of the family at some point that he didn't quite remember and left for Europe to try his luck there with the ladies. He was a suave forty year old and had a James Bond aura about him.

Richard Castle was eighteen years old and had already decided that he would like to experience old age naturally if that was possible and if he was to become younger then it wouldn't be to an extreme. Many turned to their early twenties as that was what the limit human genetic therapy had allowed them to become. But progress in science could not be stopped and some were trying to become teenagers which he found to be quite weird. The teenage years were full of turmoil, uncertainty, and heart aches. Why would anyone want to be a teenager again?

Castle didn't realize that he was looking outside a window and noticed that Esposito had opened his eyes again staring at him intently.

"Howdy amigo," said Castle.

"So how long was I out now?" Esposito asked.

"A whole week"

Esposito had a look of a madman on his face and clenched his fists in a triumphant manner. "WOOO! A new personal record!" he looked down on his body as if he was trying to take in the damage he had inflicted on himself. There was no damage. He was pristine and good as new. Once a person had initiated the Recovery-Phase one did not wake up until their body achieved its last good conscious self. "I bet jumping from that high could be the reason it took this long or was it the hard pavement?"

"Probably the pavement," replied Castle. "You falling from that high has nothing to do with. No matter the height once you reached terminal velocity then you are basically a missile."

"Was my body all crumpled up? Did I wreck the pavement?"

"God, I don't know Esposito. Stop with these questions."

"You gotta say that was pretty epic though," said Esposito laying down his head back on the pillow and for some morbid reason looked pleased with himself.

Castle was a patient person when his friend was in an unconscious state but had little to no patience with him when he was alive and well. "Man, why do you even do it? You know we have this immortality thing now. You're wasting time if that was even possible."

"I don't know. The wind feels good. Makes me feel like a bird soaring through the air. And you know it is a nice reminder to my parents that I still exist and the small grape is still there alive and well."

That made Castle smile. Esposito had the habit now of referring to himself as a small grape now which might as well be Castle if he thought about it. Both were the last ones born and had an army of siblings in front of them which evidently meant that they required the least attention and were the least favorites as well. "All my siblings are fully grown grapes, fully ripe, and perfect in every way. But me? The small grape that everyone takes out of the stem and usually ends up in the trash."

Esposito had started falling from buildings almost two years ago. He convinced Castle to do it and after one try Castle couldn't deal with the pain. It felt too real. Once he had done it he was excused from the school which meant more psych therapies which meant more money from his parents and that led to the inevitable repercussions of a reduced curfew. But being a small grape had its perks and his parents soon forgot that he had to be home before his curfew limit. Esposito however had become addicted and picked new extremes each time he felt like 'falling from the skies and feel like a bird'.

"There are other activities out there, Esposito. This must be costing your parents a fortune."

"That's true. But for once they are spending money on me."

"Convince them to buy you a car then."

"The law is on my side though. A Recovery-Phase is required for all," said Esposito. "My parents see a car as optional and we don't exactly live far from school. I like it when they are forced to spend on me."

Castle wanted to argue back but he knew that Esposito was right. Their parents were eerily of the same nature and acted towards them almost in the same manner. Castle knew for a fact that he was never going to get a car and there was always the cheaper option in the self-driving cars that were available on a moment's notice. The part that made Castle question the fact whether he was adopted was how much his parents would spend on themselves and his siblings. He was always a secondary thought and he hated himself that he had come to accept. Sometimes he would have these vivid dreams of this ginger haired women that held him tightly to her chest and lulled him to sleep by reciting what felt were like the olden Shakespearean words and he heard the name Martha as well. He wondered who she was but he knew that when he had those dreams it would always comfort him.

"We are small," said Esposito. "Insignificant to our families. That is why we must cause chaos. Do the unexpected. Only way we get noticed."

* * *

What Castle didn't expect was that the very next day he would come across an agent. In the subdivision that he lived in agents were somewhat frequent but this was a total surprise. Agents mostly showed up at people's homes or at their workplace but rarely did they show up in high schools. Agents had this universal law that people under the age of twenty were off limits. Their wasn't a law per say but agents felt a person had the right to live up to a certain age. Most followed this ideology but some didn't and this agent happened to be one of them.

The reason Castle was now locked in eye contact with the agent was the work of his own doing. Castle had picked a battle with a Viking and now he was facing the repercussions. Keeping up with time was not his strong suit as in the morning he was given the duty of taking almost every kid in the neighborhood to school and in the end, he would use a self-driving taxi to school. He was on his way to the attendance keeper window when he spotted an agent walking across the main hall with his beige suit robe standing out in the sea of students hurrying to get out of his way.

Nearly all the air had left Castle's lungs and he had a hard time breathing. His brain was in overdrive and could not decide whether to run or hide. He couldn't decide so he did neither and just stood there frozen in time.

The agent slowly walked towards him and of all the things he could possibly do he wanted to fight the agent with his fists. The mere thought of fighting an agent send alarm bells down Castle's spine and how purely ridiculous the notion was. And for some reason he laughed. No one laughed when an agent was next to them or even near their vicinity. They commanded respect and the utmost silence unless called upon.

The agent came up to him and asked, "Would you mind directing me to the head office?"

Castle wanted to just tell him the directions to the office and then run in the opposite direction far away from the agent. But he didn't, instead he walked with agent to the office. Was he scared? God yes. But at the same the instinct to run away had been replaced with courage and he did not know exactly why. It was one of those odd moments in one's life where they do something that many didn't expect and this was one of them. And plus, getting on the good side of the agent wasn't exactly a bad thing.

As they walked through the hallways many of the late students like Castle were scurrying away to their classes. However, when they saw the agent all of them panicked and ran in anyway but the path of the agent.

Castle always had a fear of his school hallways but walking with a literal agent of death made it somewhat less frightening. He was the one being feared now and deep down inside he liked that feeling. But that feeling soon left him when they reached the head office. Castle quickly reminded himself why the agent was here and made him feel queasy again.

They entered the office and almost every one of its inhabitants rose from their seats to greet the person that had arrived. "If you may please, would you mind calling Will Sorenson to the head office?"

"Did you say Will Sorenson?" asked the head secretary.

The agent didn't repeat himself as he fully knew the secretary had heard him correctly. She was just in denial that an agent was here in front of her and about to take the life of a high schooler.

"Of course, Your Highness, right away."

Castle knew Will Sorenson. Almost everyone did in his high school. Even though he was just a junior Will Sorenson had risen through the ranks and become the star quarterback not only in his school but in the entire state. He was the chosen one and it was destiny that he would take the school to the promised land of the state championship for the first time in their bleak history.

The head secretary shakily took the microphone off its resting place and called out the name in a shaky tone eventually choking up.

The agent then awaited Will's arrival.

Castle hadn't left the office instead he stood there observing the agent. His rationality was pleading him to take a hall pass from the secretary and run away to his class. Instead something within had awoken much like a lion after a long slumber in the night. He stood his ground and for doing that this moment would change his life forever.

"I hope you understand that the person's life you are about take is a state recognized quarterback and he's quite famous around these areas."

The agent turned his attention to Castle and had a stoic expression just as he did when Castle first saw him. "And tell me what jurisdiction do you have in swaying my task?"

"This is my school and that means you're in my jurisdiction now," replied Castle. What had he just done? First, he had said that the school was his property for some reason and worse of all he had questioned the task of an agent. He walked straight to the secretary and handed her the late note while thinking about how stupid he was. If he was alive during the old days he highly doubt that old age would have been destined for him.

Castle quickly turned around to leave the office when he noticed Will Sorenson being led to the office by his distort looking head coach of the football team. The agent greeted them and led them inside the principals office who looked as though his own son had been chosen to pass away. The principal gave Will a bear hug and whispered in his ears what Castle thought was a small thank you for what he had done for the school.

Castle had decided to stay in the office despite what was about to take place. No one in the office told him to leave either as they too were transfixed on what was happening in front of them. Who cared about the small grape when the biggest grape was on the chopping block.

Castle started to walk towards the principal's office when the head coach noticed him. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said, "You don't want to be in there kid. Trust me."

And Castle knew that he was right. He wanted to run away and forget about this moment in his life entirely. Erase it from his memory if that were possible. But he walked into the principal's office anyway and closed the door behind him.

There was a large mahogany table in the office with large windows that showcased the vast football fields that could be attributed to the success that Will Sorenson had brought upon the school. He was a douchebag no doubt but he was necessary in the grand scheme of things. In front of the table were two leather chairs and the two were occupied respectively by Will who was in a state of distraught while the agent sat there with a blank stare and no sense of remorse. The agent noticed the presence of Castle and gave him a near death stare on why he was here and Castle knew that the agent could wipe his existence at a moments notice.

"I would like be here with Will if that is possible. His parents work quite far from here and won't be able to make it in time. He needs someone with him right now."

"And Mr. Castle are you his family?"

"Why does that even matter?"

Will Sorenson wiped the tears off his face and shakily said, "Please stay, Ronaldo? Let him stay, Your Highness. Please."

"It's Richard Castle."

Will was horrified and probably thought this blunder of messing up Castle's name had sealed the deal for him to pass on. "I apologize! It's just that we have so many Richard's on the team and Ronaldo is my favorite athlete from the old days." Even in the face of death the sportsmen couldn't help but think about sports. Despite that Castle couldn't help but think that Will was acting as any scared kid would be acting like. Scared and petrified that he was going to die at an age where his life had barely begun.

"I suppose. Mr. Castle grab a chair and have a seat. You have my permission to stay."

Castle grabbed the only other chair in the room that being the principals quite large leather seat and sat down wondering how in the hell had he ended up in a situation like this.

"You cannot do this to me! I beg of you!" pleaded Will. "My sister will be lost without me. My parents! Oh god my parents! They would be ruined and probably die too!"

"I don't think that will be the case, Mr. Sorenson," the agent replied somberly. "They have a fulfilling life ahead of them last I checked."

"Is it possible for you to give me some time? A month or so just to prepare?" Will asked pleadingly.

"Are you an agent, Mr. Sorenson? Are you in charge of my job? Are you telling me that I should not do my duty?"

"No! heavens no. I dare not tell you how to do your job but rather have mercy on me. I beg of you, Your Highness."

The agent was no longer stoic and had a terrifying look on his face. This is what Castle imagined death would look like except in all black clothing. He was looking at Will as though he were trying to decipher what was happening inside his head and break him apart piece by piece so he can fully understand the individual in front of him. "I have done my job for decades," said the agent not taking his eyes off Will. "Many have told me before they were passed along and studies have shown that a quick and clean kill leaves little to nothing to the imagination and is an efficient process as well. That is the greatest mercy I can offer."

"Then tell us what he did wrong then! Tell him what he has done that justifies your presence here!" said Castle.

"Castle, you and I both know that this is random. There is nothing about this that requires some criteria. It can be any one of us," replied Will.

But Castle knew that it was far from random. They lived in a time when randomness was almost an afterthought. Castle's curiosity could not be contained.

"There has to be more to it. Randomness cannot be a factor in decisions like these," said Castle locking eyes with the agent.

The agent knew that this child would not stop as his curiosity knew no bounds. However, he didn't have to answer as agents were above the law and did not have a checks and balances system. For this reason, he could have remained silent and not give an explanation. But against his better judgement he decided to give these two young men an explanation that many would have paid him a fortune for.

"There is a statistical methodology to all of this. In your friends case here he is part of the percentage that decides to drink and drive. Many fall victims themselves while most of the other times it is an innocent driver they hit that is a victim and the drunk walks away without a scratch. Now you must understand that not every crime is punishable by death especially in this day and age. Alas, as they used to say, your friend drew the short straw."

This perplexed Castle and turned his head to Will who had a look of horror and shock on his face. "I am such an idiot! But I was careful and no one died. I don't think I even hit someone. We are immortal why does drinking and driving even matter now."

"No. You had victims during those late-night driving endeavors but you chose to ignore them. I don't believe your parents told you but you ran over your own dog while coming back home once," said the agent in a calm tone. "Now please do tell me, Mr. Castle. Has this made Mr. Sorenson's eventual death justified? Or has this explanation made his death an even worse experience?"

Castle did not dare reply and shrunk further into the leather chair.

"I suppose the time has arrived," said the agent. He then took out a small device that looked like a small hot and cold patch used to treat sore muscles from a pocket inside his robe suit. "For today I have chosen the Cardiac-Patch that will seize your entire body and that will be the end of it. You will feel nothing. It will be a quiet, painless, and extremely quick process. It won't be like those painful heart attacks from the old days. Far from it."

Will suddenly took Castle's hand and took a strong hold of it as though if he were to let go then he would be gone forever. Castle stared at him and knew that he was the closest thing Will had to some closure or provide him some comfort despite the fact that he wasn't family. Only in the face of death can two individuals who hadn't even looked, much less talked, at each other can bring them together as one. Without the presence of death togetherness would be forgotten and the fear itself would be forgotten. In return Castle squeezed his hand tighter as in promising Will that he will be there for him.

"Mr. Sorenson I grant you one last opportunity to let others know your last words for them."

"I have so many things to say but…but…I don't have the time," replied Will now fully understanding the weight of the situation.

Will was at a loss of words and his loved ones would understand completely. At this moment Will's mind would probably be in a hundred different places wishing he could go back in time and change his destiny somehow. Castle decided there and then he would make up the words for Will and would choose words that would make sense and comfort his loved ones hoping it would give them a sense of closure.

"You may let go of his hand, Mr. Castle"

"Absolutely not."

The agent observed him with a keen eye and said, "The shock may end your life as well."

"I don't care. Immortality thing remember? They will just revive me. You didn't come here for me or have you chosen to end my life as well?"

 _Great job, Castle. Just great. Spite the angel of death._ But he didn't care and it seemed the agent didn't either.

"Your decision."

Without a heads up the agent literally slapped the patch on Will's chest.

Castle's eyes shut immediately and the entire room went dark as his body started to shiver violently. He literally flew off the leather chair and hit the wall across the room destroying the lamp table that had been placed there. Will may have had a peaceful death but that was not the case for Castle. He was shook to his core and could still feel the vibration in his heart. It really fucking hurt and soon his Blood-Painkillers activated and eased the pain almost immediately. He regained his vision and saw the agent leaning over Will reciting what seemed to be like a prayer of some sorts closing Will's eyes which were still open.

Will had passed on and Castle had been a witness to that.

The agent turned around and walked slowly towards Castle offering his hand to him. Castle looked at his hand and then got up on his own. Even though Castle didn't feel anything but hate towards this agent he somehow managed to say, "I want to thank you for letting me stay."

The agent observed him for a tad bit longer that made it a little weird and said, "There is nothing to thank me for. You stayed here upon your own will when there was no need. You did not know Mr. Sorenson and survived the shock as well."

"Put another person here instead of me and they would have done the same."

"I didn't see anyone volunteer," said the agent. "His own head coach walked out. The principal who owes all the money the school has made to Mr. Sorenson walked out. And none of the students who screamed his name during the athletic events came rushing in support."

"You're right," admitted Castle. "It's one of those moments in a person's life where they do something no one expected them to do. The inner humane part comes out in face of death I suppose. And I believe that if you do something good no matter how morbid it comes back to you in some positive way. They used to call it karma back in the old days."

The agent's eyes dropped to his bracelet and eyed the diamond that many would give up their own children for. "I wonder. Do you wish for immunity now?"

Castle didn't even think about it for a second and replied, "No. Especially if it's coming from you."

"What an odd decision," said the agent as he headed out the door but then suddenly stopped turning around to say one last thing to Castle. "I know of this karma you speak of. But do remember that no matter how good you feel your intentions were, others will not feel the same. Not all good deeds lead a path to heaven, Mr. Castle."

* * *

When you're not expecting a slap, it is almost as though someone has sucker punched you but the disrespect is even more evident when it is a slap instead of a punch. And plus, it hurts and stings like a bitch. Castle was standing in front of his locker when 'the slap' happened as he was preparing for his P.E. class and the slap almost shook him to his core by how fierce and forceful it was. For a second he couldn't tell where he was and then turned out to see Will Sorenson's girlfriend, Sophia Turner, in front of him with tears in her eyes and a vengeful look at the same time.

"How could you just stand there and do nothing?! You were there and did nothing! And you just..you just let him die," said a tearful Sophia who couldn't help but shoot a deathly stare towards Castle who was still in a state of shock.

Sophia Turner like Will had been one of the most famous people in school. Even though many knew that they had started dating to solidify their position at the 'top' over time they had legitimately fallen in love and rumor had it they were going to get engaged right after the championship game. It would have been a fairytale ending to a story that barely had any drama in it.

"Sophia, you know it wasn't like that," said Castle dodging what would have been an actual punch. He was now face to face with a woman who couldn't put two and two together and he couldn't blame her. Her picturesque life was in a state of ruins.

"It was exactly like that. You were in the same room as him and you didn't do anything and let him pass on. God, I hate you!"

It was now a full-blown commotion in the hallway as the students had now started to gather to see what was going on. He looked for some sort of sympathy from the crowd but all he got was further scorn that added even more fuel to the fire that was Sophia. Sophia was the vessel that had been chosen by them to bring upon their wrath on Castle.

"Think, Sophia, think! Has there been anyone in history that has stopped an agent from doing their duty? No one has and no one will. You know that!"

"Do you think I care? You still could have done something and all you did was stand in that room and look at Will die."

"I was there with him till the end…I held his hand till the end…" said Castle at a loss for words.

"You're lying! Will would never had held your hand. He didn't even know you much less even accept your hand," she shouted back and somehow she had enough strength to grab Castle by the collars of his shirt and slammed him to a locker. "I should have been there! His hand should have been with me!"

The other kids were now started to shout as though they were out for blood and it terrified Castle furthermore.

"You know what they are saying right? Castle was walking with the agent to the head office like they were old friends or something."

"They were together the whole time."

"He got immunity! I guarantee it!"

"Yeah! And he gave Will's name to stake out his revenge. Pathetic!"

Castle had enough and almost threw Sophia off him to shout, "Who did you hear this from? Tell me! I was the only one with him in that room and the agent. The head coach wasn't there even."

But fuel had already been added to the fire. The mob did not care about rationality and logic. This was what the agent had warned him about.

"You people don't understand! I was there with him the entire time and held his hand and even he wanted me to be there. He wanted me to help him!"

"Yeah helped him pass on!" said someone in response and the mob agreed with further jeers.

It was too late. Without a trial, he had already been convicted of a crime that he was not guilty of. The more he denied the falsehood the more egregious the crowd would get towards him and convinced that Castle was guilty of killing Will. The entire school was in a state of shock and anger and they needed someone to be guilty and be the person to blame all this tragedy on. They need to vent their hate and Castle had been the one chosen instead of the agent who everyone knew they couldn't touch.

"You got immunity, didn't you?"

"I didn't. The agent offered but I flat out refused!"

"That's good to hear. When the next time an agent comes around these corners. I hope they are here for you," said Sophia scornfully.

Castle knew that Sophia had meant what she had said. The day Castle would pass and if she were to be alive a morbid sense of relief would come to her heart that he had died. Castle had a moment of realization just then that there were now people in this world that wished death upon him.

 _But do remember that no matter good you feel your intentions were others will not feel the same. Not all good deeds lead a path to heaven, Mr. Castle_

Castle realized that the agent had been right and he hated him for it. For what act of kindness he had done for Will karma will not repay it back anytime soon. He now hated the agent more than anyone he had in his life.

But what he didn't know that he had opened up a Pandora's box that he couldn't close and it would come to him in the form of a letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Chosen Ones**

* * *

 **Year 2050** : It was this, as every child today knows, year that humanity solved a mathematical problem that opened doors that could not be closed. It opened possibilities that once were regarded as impossible and as a result humanity took huge strides forward as technology and biomedical sciences became more and more ingrained into people's lives. A system known as "The Linchpin" was created that had infinite knowledge available to anyone who seek to learn from it which lead to the eventual limit of societal progress.

 **Year 2060** : This was the year that humanity conquered death. Humans were now immortal thanks to The Linchpin which helped enable people tap into the cores of the human body that previously thought impossible. Some say this was humanities greatest creation but some felt it may have been a mistake. It was societies plight from death but it became soon evident why death was necessary in the grand scheme of natural evolution. Nature had a balance and humanity had disturbed it thus the natural response was the creation of an agency that determined who passed on to the next life. They were called the Agents and they were the cornerstones of humanities ethics and morals. Upon their shoulders was the heaviest weight any man could bear. Death.

* * *

The letter arrived on a late afternoon sometime in September by mail which set off immediate alarm bells on the nature of this piece of paper. These days it was quite unusual, or rather almost never, that someone write a letter to another person especially when it was handwritten in cursive handwriting and an olden days ink seal to avoid any intruders from seeing the contents of the letter. The only mail these days were packages ordered online or special order letters from the government which were often an electronic tablet to signify a new law had been passed.

Jim Beckett observed the letter with keen intent and then said, "Well it doesn't seem to be poison so I suppose you can go ahead and open it, Katie." Kate's dad seemed to be more joyous and interested in the letter than Kate was and she obliged by tearing open the letter carefully which revealed a single ticket to the local theater play that was having its grand opening in a few days.

 _We are delighted to invite Ms. Katherine Beckett to the opening of Romeo and Juliet. We hope you enjoy our rendition of this classic play chronicling the perils of love._

Kate examined the letter front and back looking for a return address but there was none.

"You're going to a theater play?" said Ryan. "You're officially grown up now."

And Kate could not agree more. She was at that point in her life where doing 'adult' stuff would soon be the norm for her.

"Maybe it's a school event?" inquired Johanna Beckett as she took the letter from Kate examining its content as well.

"I doubt it. If it is then it's probably some weird creepo asking me out on a date."

"You gonna go?" asked Ryan mildly intrigued.

"A theater play date. Has to be a joke."

"Maybe he or she, who knows, is going above and beyond to impress you?"

"I am not falling for it. This has a practical joke written on it. No way am I going," replied Kate slightly irritated that her family was essentially forcing this 'date' on her. She went back to her room and laid down on her bed thinking she was totally going to the play.

* * *

The Victoria Gates Theater Hall was a place that was primarily made for the arts but now it was a place where the people who wanted to be seen in public for the sake of exposure went to. The crowd was there for the same reason as well for the reason being to either jump up the corporate ladder by kissing ass or trying to impress their significant other by showing an interest in the arts.

Katherine Beckett was there as well in a red dress that she had bought for her homecoming dance last year when she had found out that Tom Demming would be her date for that night. Instead Tom Demming had different plans and had invited a girl from a neighboring college and from what she had heard he had done it "to impress the boys". Everyone knew this was bound to happen except for poor Kate who had laid down half the money she had collected on the dress and to a certain degree had opened up her heart for a potentially longer relationship with Tom. To this date, Kate had never taken out the dress from its box but she thought tonight was good as any and when she had put on the dress she knew it was the right decision. She looked good. Really good. The dress complemented her figure perfectly and a year had passed so she fit in the dress in a way where it looked as though it had been stitched for her alone from a famous designer.

From all the people, at least from who she knew in her school, the list of people who could have invited her had been narrowed down to four people. From the four she narrowed it further down to two people who she could enjoy spending an evening with. As for the rest she would force herself to enjoy herself and just sink into the moment as much as she could to avoid any awkwardness.

"I suppose I'll pick you up when you're done," said her father eagerly.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take a cab home," replied Kate confidently.

"Just call me when you're done okay," said Jim Beckett and Kate reassured him that she would after the evening events had come to an end.

She reached the hall right on time and went up the glass staircase they had been made which led straight to the auditorium where the play was scheduled to occur. When she reached the entrance to the hall she was stopped at the door and then was told by the usher to allow him to personally walk her to the balcony seats.

This was unexpected as even she knew that balcony seats were reserved for the wealthy and famous. The Beckett were well off but they were not at the level of the Uber rich.

"What's going on?" she asked as Kate started to put two and two together wondering whether this was really a prank and was being led to the exit.

"I must personally lead you to your assigned balcony Ms. Beckett. That is the least we could do," replied the usher. "And if I am not wrong we have reached our destination."

He opened a door that resembled the classic illustrations of the olden English royal family palace doors which led to a balcony that was adorned with even fancier furniture accompanied by the best view in the house. There was a boy seated there already with brownish hair, very much taller than her, and blue eyes that shined brightly despite the lack of light in the balcony. He wasn't exactly cute or handsome but he had something rugged about him that Kate could come appreciate over time.

"Hello," said the boy in a slightly nervous tone.

"Hey."

"You can have the seat closer to the stage. I saved it for you," he said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

She sat down next to him and wondered who would break the ice first. Why had he invited her? What were his intentions? She didn't recall ever meeting him so how did he know about her? Was he, oh god, a creepo?

"Thank you," said the boy.

Kate asked confusingly, "For what?"

"For inviting me of course. I am not into plays but I love the writing of the olden days, the literature from those days was so much pure and from the heart. It really makes me move if that makes any sense," rambled Castle not realizing Kate had nothing to do with this. "But I must ask. Do we know each other from somewhere?" holding up the invitation letter that was identical to Kate's.

Kate's was in a state of frenzy and she almost burst out laughing at the thought that this might have been a setup. Who could have done this? Who wanted them to be together for a night? It could be her parents but even for them this was a little too much and she knew for sure they didn't know the boy sitting across from her.

"I don't understand what is so funny?" asked a bemused Castle as Kate quickly went into her purse and pulled out the identical invitation. For some reason, he didn't find it funny like she did. He had a look of concern on his face as though he had figured out what was happening and didn't look like he wanted to share his new-found theory.

His name was Richard Castle and as the lights started to dim both shook each other's hand not knowing why the hell were they even there. The play was now in full action as the curtains went up and the music started to blare loudly and actors doing their best to portray the anguish within the Shakespearean play.

As the play went along Kate finally broke the ice as she was starting to get anxious and asked, "So do you know why we are here?"

It was of no use as even the boy had no idea why they were here. They soon started to talk about personal details that could help figure out why they were here but it was yet another dead end as the two had little to nothing in common except for their love of books and both were of the same age as well. Their families had no relationship with each other and it was quickly apparent that their parents were not related as well even on a professional job level.

For some reason, Kate was deeply engrossed into the boy next to her than the play she should have been paying attention to. Despite the lack of similar interests the boy had a way with words that many of his stories he told fascinated her no matter how mundane they might have been. He made her feel comfortable and that worried her to a certain degree as Kate had a wall build around her and this boy was easily penetrating it through just his words. Some time had passed when suddenly the balcony doors opened revealing a person that dropped both of their hearts.

"Nice to see the two of you are getting along well."

It had been a couple of months but both of them could not forget the man that was looking at them with an indifferent expression.

Agent Montgomery was standing there in the same exact suit robes he had on the day both Kate and Castle had encountered him head on.

"You...YOU?" said Castle with malice laced in his tone. Kate quickly understood that he had met the agent before as well and was not the first time they had crossed paths.

"Apologies for my tardiness. Had some business to attend to which I am sure you will understand." He didn't go detail what exactly his business which Kate didn't really mind as the agent being here was a bad thing. A really bad thing.

"I am guessing you have decided to kill both of us?" asked Kate rather confidently much to her internal dismay and she knew it was the truth. However, the boy had other ideas.

"Don't think that's it," he said finally.

Agent Montgomery had not moved from his position and had not killed either of them. Instead he took a chair and placed it right next to them watching the play intently. They sat in silence for a few moments before he finally said, "The owner of this hall had run into me the other day. Offered me an array of the most expensive tickets to the grand opening play. He thinks by giving me some gift's his future has been saved. I never intended to pass him on to the next life and he now believes that his generosity has saved him."

"People tend to believe what they want to," said Castle nonchalantly as though talking to agent was just another day for him and that he knew why the agent was here.

"Why are we here? Why are you here?" asked Kate anxiously. She was now frustrated and wanted to know exactly why he was here.

"You will know when the time is right."

"I. Want. To. Know. Now."

"Isn't it obvious Kate?" asked Castle not taking his eyes off the play.

"What? Tell me!"

"We are the chosen ones aren't we?" Castle asked turning his attention to the agent whose eyes were transfixed on the play.

Kate eyes switched between the agent and Castle looking for an answer to the question that could change her life forever.

The agent didn't respond while Kate had the look of horror plastered on her face knowing full well what his answer might have been.

"We have been chosen as your disciples, haven't we?"

The curtains closed to indicate the third part of the play was about to begin. All three of them sat in silence daring not to break it.

* * *

 **Word From The Author:** Voila! It all came together somehow. Do not worry though this is just the beginning. There is much more story to tell. Just a small reminder that updates could be random as this story is still over the place for me. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Only that way would I know how I am doing and what I can do different. Thank you and happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Art of Life**

* * *

It had been nearly three months since the incident with Will Sorenson had occurred but despite repeatedly arguing his innocence Castle was treated as the outcast of his school. Even the people who regarded themselves as outcasts had cast him aside in an effort to be not lumped in the same category as him. Death is something that time could only heal but it was not the case for Castle as Will Sorenson's passing away had cast a shadow that it felt not even the sun's rays could break through it. Football games were the worst of all as without their star player the team had plunged drastically as losses started to pile on and the frustration had started to seep in which made matters worse for Castle. Castle was no longer a small grape. He wasn't even on the stem anymore. His own friend Esposito had started to deviate away from him and he couldn't really blame as being associated with Castle meant a person could have been complicit in 'killing' Will Sorenson.

"You were guilty the moment you stepped into that room," said Esposito. "I don't blame you at all and you did the right thing. And this is coming from a person who has literally jumped off buildings so I can somewhat understand your pain. But the pain you're in right now I don't want to even live it for a second."

"What you did was brave. An unlucky situation to say the least," said the principal as he sat next to Castle during one of his weekly sessions on how he was getting bullied this time. "Switching schools is always an option."

The day arrived when Castle couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to let go and during his lunch period where most of the student populous was present Castle stood on top of the table and recited what they had always wanted to hear.

"ATTENTION. I JUST WANTED TO LET ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT THE AGENT WHO KILLED WILL SORENSON WAS MY GRANDFATHER. YES, HE WAS MY GRANDFATHER. I ASKED AND WISHED FOR HIM TO KILL WILL SORENSON."

All of it was a lie. But it had worked and almost all of them had believed him. Soon the booing had started and a food fight where he was the primary target had begun causing a huge chaos in the cafeteria.

Before a chunk of lasagna could hit him, he managed to say, "FOR YOUR ATTENTION. MY GRANDFATHER WILL BE COMING BACK AND HE HAS GRANTED ME A WISH ON WHO HIS NEXT ASSIGNMENT COULD BE."

The cafeteria was dead silent. The food and curses that had been hurled at him stopped immediately as people had the look of horror on their faces. All of the students looked away as though just looking at him could make them the next one in line to pass away. This had effected the teachers too as all his grades went up miraculously. At first, he felt at peace as the bullying had come to an end but he felt alone as though he were a ghost in a school that boasted over three thousand people in attendance. Back at home he was still the small grape as he once was despite what had happened and he didn't know whether he should have been thankful or not. He was still being ignored by his step-father and his mother could only care about her looks rather than his well-being. To say he couldn't wait to leave the house for college or just leave the house and skip town would be an understatement.

"Mom, I think I may have to switch to another school if that is okay with you," he asked one day after they had finished up with dinner.

"Do what you think is best," she replied vaguely. Castle thought if he had told her that he would be dropping out and joining a hippie society she would have had the same response.

Castle's mind often times wandered off to the girl he had met at the theater play. When he had received the letter, it was as though god had given him a way out even though it had been for a night. The girl he had met was one of the prettiest girls he had met in his life. To add to that she was confident, independent, and beautiful as well which was a major plus for him and no mention of a boyfriend had been a cherry on the top till the agent arrived and their evening had turned into a night both would never forget.

At the end of the night the agent had given each of them a white card which seemed to had some sort of instructions on them.

"The cards will show you where you will need to be the day after tomorrow at 8'O clock in the morning. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

"Our parents will ask us about tonight. What do we tell them?" asked Kate who Castle thought had parents who genuinely cared about her.

"Tell them what you must. That is something that I leave up to you. All I care is that you both are there the morning of the day after tomorrow."

The day arrived and the location turned out to be a Museum of Fine Arts which was crown jewel of the city Castle lived in as it boasted artistic pieces from nearly all the centuries dating all the way back to Michelangelo and Da Vinci. It was quite early in the morning and the doors were closed but that was of no concern. The agent met Kate and Castle at the entrance where the security personal immediately opened the doors upon seeing the agent and they walked straight in.

"One of the perks of being an agent," said Agent Montgomery.

They slowly wandered through the lavish halls of the museum stopping at various points to examine art pieces and their minuet details which made them worthy of being hung in this museum. It was only Agent Montgomery that would often break the silence by contemplating the artist's works. "Look at Da Vinci's work. The computers today cannot capture such detail. The colors. The balance. Brilliant I say." "Who can forget Van Gogh? The colors itself bring life to a piece that is meant to portray dread."

Castle was the first to ask the question that both had been meaning to ask.

"Sorry to interrupt. Why are we here? What does this have to do anything with us?"

Agent Montgomery seemed slightly irritated by that question but he had anticipated that question and replied, "I am providing with knowledge that your schools have determined to be unnecessary."

"So, you are giving us an art lesson? An agents time is valuable why waste it on us?" asked Kate

This made the agent laugh and deep down Castle wished he had been the one to make him laugh.

"So, tell me then. What have you learned so far?" asked the agent

Neither of them answered and the agent proceeded to ask a different question.

"I wonder what your answer may have been if I had not shown you these classics rather showed you art from the time after humanity right before it had gained its immortality."

Castle contemplated his response for a few moments and replied, "Probably more to the point and easier to interpret. It probably doesn't have too much going on within the piece. Simplicity more or less."

"I think the word you are looking for is unimaginative and dull," said the agent nodding his head in agreement with what Castle had said.

"Art is what we make of it. It's subjective," said Castle.

"For now, I want you both to feel death in an artistic manner. I want to make you see the art in death," said the agent as he guided them to a hallway that was located at the edge of the museum with a small label atop the entrance that read 'Expression of Life and Death'.

Due the nature of the art Castle thought it would be something he would not 'feel'. He was dead wrong.

When they entered the hallway, it was decorated in artwork pieces that varied in size but covered nearly the entire walls and ceiling. He couldn't recognize a single artist but that didn't matter. Even though nearly every single piece was by different artists all of them had the same tone, colors, and depth. The works on the ceilings had a religious theme to them while some were portraits of people and the ones by the windows captured what it meant to live a life full of color and light. Other pieces had a thematic purpose of showing joy, anger, and lust. These made Castle's imagination go into all sorts of places some of them rather dark while others beaming with light.

"Do you mind if we stay longer here?" asked Castle not taking his eyes off a piece had captured his attention which made the agent smile.

"We can."

By the time they were done the museum had reopened and as they walked to the exit the incoming employees gave them a quick hello or 'ran walk' in the opposite direction thinking their time had come to pass on. This reminded Castle of how he was treated in school after his infamous outburst in the school cafeteria. Kate seemed oblivious to what was happening and why exactly the agent had called upon them although Castle had an idea of what was about happen. He had said back in the theater that they were going to be picked as disciples but Kate had been lost in her own world and the agent gave him no impression that Castle was right in his assumption.

The agent then took them to a restaurant for an early brunch where the waitresses treated them as though they were royalty. They ignored other customers who Castle thought would not have mind waiting an extra minute to be served. When literal death was sitting next to you everything else seems far more interesting. The restaurant would soon empty out by the time they were done.

 _Another perk of the position_ , thought Castle.

Kate finally broke the silence and said, "Are you trying to get some information out of us on someone else? Because I can tell you for a fact I am not helping you."

"Why would I need the help from some kids? I do my own research," replied Agent Montgomery taking a mouthful of a salad he had ordered.

"But the fact of the matter is that you do need us," said Castle casually.

The agent seemed more interested in his salad and didn't bother responding to Castle's assumption. He explained that the population needed to be controlled and the Linchpin system had determined a ratio where if it is kept constant then humanity could progress at an effective rate. To maintain that ratio agents were 'created' to carry out duties which nature had taken care of in the olden days and for that reason more agents were required to meet the Linchpin's criteria. Immortality had changed everything.

The agent then reached into one of his pockets and produced a bracelet that was identical to the one he had been wearing. Despite the sunlight that was beaming in through the windows it seemed as though the diamond holding the bracelet together had its own light source and shined brightly which even caught the attention of the pedestrians outside the window that were passing by.

"Every five years there is an event known as The Covenant. It is where all the agents gather to discuss the matters regarding our duties and whether more agents are needed around the world and the regions we cover personally."

Kate had finally realized what was happening and had sunken to her chair. Castle had been sure what all of this had been leading to but even he had sunken to his chair when he had seen the bracelet came out.

"These bracelets were made by earlier agents, specifically the engineering agents, after humanity had achieved immortality," said the agent his fixed on them. "The earlier agents were wise enough to understand with humanities demand for immortality would come a need for death just to control the population. The great irony of it all. I was called upon by the higher agents and they bestowed upon me this bracelet for they have given me a choice to take upon a disciple."

Kate was the first one to speak without any hesitation and said, "Castle may have the apprenticeship. I would like to withdraw myself from consideration."

"And you think I want to do it?" asked Castle taken aback.

"This is exactly why I have picked you both," said the agent. "But you must know that only one of you will be picked while the other will be allowed to return home safe and sound to their old lives."

"So, let me get this straight. Castle and I are competing for a job that neither of us want?"

"And this is where lies the paradox. You both are rejecting the role of an agent. You despise this job while nearly every single person around would willingly take the job in a heartbeat," said the agent as he put away the bracelet. Castle exhaled not knowing that he had been holding his breath for almost the entire time.

"You two have the gift that many people today lack. You are ethical and have a sense of morality higher than most. In the end, it is my belief that if you become my disciples then you will choose to become an agent and not me forcing you to be."

He ended up leaving without paying the bill as no one in their right minds would bill an agent.

Another perk of the job.

* * *

Kate couldn't help but be flabbergasted at that thought that a trip to a fine arts museum and a brunch would be enough to convince her to become an agent. Kate was far from being convinced to throw her life away to become a person who literally takes other lives away.

She had confessed to her parents to what had happened that night at the theater and the events that had followed at the museum and restaurant. Her father was shocked to say the least and consoled his crying daughter for being given such a choice by the agent. But then Johanna Beckett said something that Kate did not expect.

"Have you thought about doing it?" she asked.

The mere fact that she had asked the question was more shocking to Kate then the moment the agent had revealed the second bracelet to Castle and her.

"What..What do you mean?"

"We know it is a very hard decision dear," her father said. "Whatever decision you make we will be with you the entire way."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The people in front of her were her parents and she had never seen them this way her entire life and she wondered if this was the real them. She was at a loss for words thinking how her parents could even think that she could become a disciple so easily.

"Do you…Do you want me to become a disciple?" asked Kate rather timidly.

"If you think about it dear. Once you become an agent then all your needs and desires will be met. And you will not have the fear of being passed on ever in your life. But you can do whatever you want, honey. No matter your choice we will be there," said her mother trying to put some perspective on the situation.

And then Kate realized something she hadn't thought of before, "An agent's family is immune for life if the agent is alive and well."

"It's not about that, Kate. We couldn't give two damns about _our_ immunity," said her father looking away from Kate and out the window.

It hit her with a ton of bricks. "It's not about me or you guys. It's about Ryan, isn't it?"

And to that question they provided her with nothing because she knew it was true. Ever since Agent Montgomery had come over to their house for a 'casual' dinner the entire atmosphere in the house had changed and had everyone quite anxious to say the least especially the two parents. One of their children could have been passed on and that terrified them. If Kate were to become an agent, then the whole family had nothing to worry about and they would be safe for eternities as long as Kate was alive.

"I will spend my entire life killing people you do realize that, right?"

Her mother could not look Kate in the eyes anymore and looked away. "You're not killing them dear. You're passing them on. There is a difference please realize that. Nobody likes to think about it or even do it for that matter from what I have heard but it is necessary. If someone is giving you the opportunity of a lifetime then Kate, my beautiful child, why not take it?"

Kate could not take it anymore and went to her room secluded from the events that had turned her life upside down. Her parents came in short intervals to check up on her but she did not budge from the bed and in the end, they would give up as she would tell them to go away.

She was now at the tail end of her high school career and the time was upon her to decide what kind of future was destined for her. For the longest time, she wanted to go to college, find herself by immersing herself completely into the environment, graduate, find a job, a comfortable partner, and all in all a comfortable life not full of surprises. This is what a person growing up today was expected to follow as it had become the norm and the blueprint to how live life to the fullest. Life itself had essentially become a machine designed to live forever with minimal maintenance that lasted eternally. Societies norm was subjective. She wanted normal but deep down she envied and longed to be someone unique that she doubted her parents would approve of.

A morbid thought took over her mind. Could becoming an agent be the catalyst she needed to lead a life that she had longed for? Despite the curiosity, the answer was still a no.

She kept telling herself that becoming an agent was not a possibility as she tried to go to sleep. But for whatever her mind kept wandering to the diamond bracelet and how it would look on her wrist.

* * *

Miles away Castle had little difficulty in deciding whether he wanted to become a disciple or not. Despite the fact that he absolutely hated the aspect of taking the life of another human being the idea that someone he knew doing it did not sit well with him. The thought that someone from his family or high school could be given the task of becoming an agent deeply troubled him, thus, somewhat justifying his acceptance of the role as an agent. In terms of morality he acknowledged that there were many that could be deemed more morally conscious but what he knew was that he had an edge on how empathetic he could be in certain scenarios. The passing on of Will Sorenson and the countless visits to the hospital to be with Esposito were shining examples of his empathy.

In some aspects, Castle regarded himself as an agent already or at least felt like one at school due to how other people would treat him. Removed from society and treated as an outcast. However, one thought troubled him. High school and living with his family would not last forever. He was a senior and almost done with his time in this town and begin a new life all over again somewhere far from here where he could potentially find some happiness.

He hadn't said anything to his family yet as he really didn't want their input on this matter that could legitimately change his entire life. If he had asked them then the answer would have been a resounding approval as it meant all of them would be immune from passing on for their entire lives.

What had cemented the fact he was willing to become a disciple was not because what was happening in school, his family problems, but rather the art that the agent had shown him. It had awoken something within him that he did not know had existed. The art pieces he had seen had given him dreams of how it must have been like living in a time where death could occur anytime and immortality had not been achieved. It would explain the passion artists had in their art that portrayed the good and bad. Faith in a higher being would have been prevalent to escape the fear and horrors of the hereafter. The despair would have given way to find delight in some aspects of life that many in Castle's day would have taken for granted. The idea that human beings had no idea about the vast emptiness of the universe and mortality could have been the reason for the magnificent artwork he had seen back at the museum. For that reason, Castle wondered whether by becoming an agent that sense of feeling could come back today and bring out humanities best again. Burn a fire within them again to innovate and create things that generations from now would make them wonder and inspire them as well.

Could Castle kill another person? Not just one but as many as it took to fulfill his quota set by The Linchpin and do it for the rest of eternity? Agent Montgomery thought he could and Castle wondered if that was him being honest or death playing card games with him for its amusement.

* * *

 **Word From The Author:** Happy New Year! Hope you guys had an amazing holidays. Sherlock is back! :D This story is finally molding together nicely at least in terms of setup. I will try my best and update as fast as possible for your reading pleasure. Please review, favorite, and follow! I would love to heat from my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Rules of The Game**

* * *

 _ **Rule of Disciple:** What you know of Agents from the past. Forget them. As you embark on your journey as a Disciple you will learn the true nature of an Agent._

Kate wanted to smack herself as she couldn't believe that she had agreed to take on the role as a disciple. Some other entity, more of a destructive one, had taken over her decision-making skills as it felt like the only logical explanation to her going through this. But she had agreed to it and there was no turning back now. It had almost been a week since Agent Montgomery had arrived at her home and had given her father and brother the luxury of not passing on for a whole year. He hadn't missed her mother and added a few months so all the immunities would end at the same time. If Kate succeeded in becoming an Agent then by the Rule of Agent her whole family would be exempt from death till she decided to step down.

Despite Kate's minor grievances towards her parents they genuinely felt saddened and petrified as their young daughter set out towards a journey that was much different than college. Although Kate had that sinking feeling in her stomach. She wondered whether the tears were truly genuine or relief that her family now had a golden chance to live forever without the fear of dying. She chose not to be cynical and hoped at the very least it was a combination of sadness, fear, and joy that her family was feeling as she left them.

"You were always destined for greatness," said her father and Kate legitimately wondered whether taking the lives of others could be considered as a great thing.

 _ **Rule of Disciple** : Do not think you have now the authority to pass on as many people as you please. Only a true Agent has that ability. For now, you're just a student and nothing more. You will accompany me to a 'mission' and if called upon even participate._

Kate had dropped out of school without much trouble as the principal had been told by Agent Montgomery on the reasoning behind her departure. To somehow get on her good side somehow, the principal had told her that she was welcome back anytime and he would be filing a petition where Kate would be deemed an honorary graduate despite missing half her senior year. Kate wondered whether the board of regents would even bother approving the petition but she knew once they found out the reasoning behind her dropping out the petition would have little trouble passing. She made her last goodbyes to her favorite teachers and friends which were quite awkward as it genuinely felt like a final goodbye to her.

"I promise I'll come back. Even though I am not in school," she had said but Kate wondered if she should have phrased it better as many of her friends thought she would be coming back as an Agent to pass them on to the next life. It was at that moment that she realized that once she had accepted the role of a disciple Kate had made a wall around her that was impenetrable that no one could destroy or even climb. If she were to be chosen as an Agent that it would be as though death had chosen her. She would be alive but still separate from the world. She would be on the sidelines observing never to be apart of anything.

 _ **Rule of Agent:** We are not the law. We are not below or above the law. Our sense of morality, however, transcends the laws that society have placed. We must never be corrupt and strive to remain that way at all costs. We must observe the self every day and truly understand the motives behind our actions._

She had not been given a bracelet yet but the agent had given her a red armband with a small insignia of a roman symbol she did not recognize that apparently signified a person had been selected as a disciple to an agent. Castle had received an armband as well but his was blue in color. They were both notified that the armband would soon dissolve into their skins and what would be left was a tattoo of the roman symbol legitimizing their candidacy to be selected as an agent. These tattoos would never be seen by the public as the mandatory robe suits worn by every agent covered nearly their entire bodies with only their faces and hands be seen by the naked eye.

Kate kept reminding herself that she had a choice. She still had free will and could walk away as she pleased. Even if it were deemed too late to turn around she could deliberately sabotage her candidacy and be declared as unworthy of being an agent. She could fail so miserably that Agent Montgomery would be forced to select Castle as an agent and let Kate go back to her family. But that wasn't her in her DNA. She was a born fighter and it was harder for her to lose than win once she was given a challenge.

 _ **Rule of Disciple:** No romance shall take place between the Disciples. Forget the love you may have for each other or suffer later._

Kate looked to her competitor in this battle to become death and all Castle could do was shrug in response.

"No problem," said Castle which slightly irritated Kate as she wished he could have at least shown remorse or disappointment of some kind.

"Same here. No chance in hell," she said which made Castle smile which irritated her even more. She knew he would be getting on her nerves a lot of times in the road ahead.

 _ **Rule of Disciple:** You still study history, philosophical ideologies, and the various stems of sciences to understand the significance of life. Through education you could hopefully what you are taking a person from once their life is taken. You will study the military advancements through the ages and train in the arts of combat as well till you become the master of the arts._

Castle didn't want to show but he was just as terrified and nervous as Kate looked like she was of what was to come next. He especially didn't want to show his weak side to Kate. Although he had dismissed the possibility of being in a romantic relationship with her, Castle was still very much attracted to her. But he also knew that a pursuit of companionship of any form could lead to deadly consequences as per what the agent had said. They were competing for the same job and this was part of the criteria to qualify.

Castle's family, like Kate's, had received immunity from agents as well for one whole year but it took longer than Kate's had. His family was quite large which included his parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and siblings who Castle honestly thought sometimes were robots just like he thought his step dad was. As all of them kissed the diamond which emitted a bright light signifying that they had gained immunity and the information had been transferred over to The Linchpin. Despite the immunity, Castle's mother still had a sour taste in her mouth as the gift they had been given meant the entire family would be staying at her house for another year till Castle returned. It was the same old in the Castle household.

 _ **Rule of Disciple:** Live modestly and conservatively. Minimalism is the ideology you must strive for. Take what you need to live by and do not waste. Never be corrupt through means such as gifts and friendships that could lead to riches. The rich and famous will adore you with everything they can offer. Do not accept them for they maybe your downfall._

Soon after the goodbyes had been said the trio made their way to the agent's home which was in a remote location that neither Castle or Kate knew even existed. The home was the epitome of minimalism fulfilling the bare minimum a person would need to survive on. Castle's room was just as simple with little to no furniture and a bed that looked as though it belonged in a prison while on the other hand Kate was happy that she at least had a window. Although the view outside was just a plain brick wall. It was the little things that mattered now.

 _ **Rule of Disciple** : No immature behavior and constant communications with friends about matters that relate to your training. You have embarked on a journey towards a new life. Embrace it fully and leave the old one behind. Your friends will be your weakness and will invoke the sympathy within you. Accept nothing that will undermine your duties in any way._

Castle and Kate took some time to settle into their rooms and the agent soon had them preparing to go to the marketplace not letting them brood over what their lives were to be like for the upcoming months.

"Are we going to pass someone on today?" asked Castle looking a little somber once he had heard where they were going.

"We need to get food to feed us," replied the agent. "My leftovers are always welcome if you wish for that instead."

Kate had a smug look on her face that irked Castle but he knew that she had wanted to ask the same question.

"You seemed to be a good person back at the theater," said Castle turning his attention to her.

"You say that as if you know the real me," said Kate truthfully. She had to admit that she had let her guard down a little back at the theater as Castle did have something in him that made her feel something within herself that she didn't know even existed. She decided to let go off her attitude just for a bit and said, "We are living together now, Castle. We are in a competition that not either one of us wants to win. It's not our fault but at the same time it doesn't exactly put us in a stable position."

"You're right," Castle admitted. "That doesn't mean we cannot be friends or at least try to get along and get past this ordeal together."

She had no reply to that and Castle knew that she wouldn't. In order for a plant to grow you needed to plant the seeds first and watch it grow slowly by watering it daily and fertilizing it when necessary. These past few months he had grown to be more independent and had always watched his back because he knew there was no one for him. His so-called friends had started to pull away from him and his very own family seemed even more distant. There was only person who could empathize what he was going through and she was staring at him keenly as though they shared the same mind. A person who he could trust to be there for him in the darkest of days and times where the world became too much to handle. She would always be there for him just like he would always be there for her. That person was Katherine Beckett. Even though they hardly knew each other in this moment logic was not something either of them were entertaining in their minds.

But for now, the market awaited their arrival and a certain 115 year old that had a date with death itself


End file.
